fphfandomcom-20200215-history
Lief Ericson
Lief H. Ericson, PhD (commonly known as Lief) is an FPH Templar, who has been the eternal cellestial God Emperor and Umholi of the 40,000 Post Reich that ruled the FPH Clan after the Purpleshirts staged the glorious revolution that ushered in the era of the Reich. He is also well known as a businessman and entrepreneur, having at varying times owned and operated Lief and Theias Productions, a beloved film company; the FPH Sun, the clan's news tabloid and pornographic publication of record; and Ericson & Monkey, LLP, one of the island's premier law firms. Early Years According to the clan's classical mythology, Lief was some sort of elf who then became a dark templar and fought something called Atari but then something else happened and also he road around on a cockroach. During his early templar years, he was known as a likeable, if simple-minded, fellow, and far from any positions of power or prestige due to his clumsy ways. Such accounts remain largely unverified, however, due to the ferocity with which the 40,000 Post Reich has cracked down on unofficial accounts of his life. Indeed, the previous ever-lasting regime has rejected these heresies. Lief was, according to government sources, birthed fully-formed from the breast of the Golden Hippo. After 10 years living on the Diamond Mountain, he descended on to FPH Island, where he joined the clan and slowly gathered support for his agenda of deleting Raider's posts, while founding a number of successful businesses and revolutionary groups. Along with Darkflame, he was co-leader of the N00dism Revolutionary Forces during the legendary N00d-Mod War. Lief was eventually appointed moderator at some point, and promptly gave his password to Theias, who used it to begin the process of deleting Raider's posts. First Leadership In the December 2006 elections, following Raider's deletion of the forums, Lief and his running-mate Theias were elected, defeating Shusky and Talon in a landslide. This was seen as a major victory against The Establishment, but mostly Lief just spent his time fighting with Raider and promising to get around to making a new skin. After a failed attempt at re-election, he left the forum forever, only to return a month later. Notable accomplishments of his first term include: the :penis: smiley and getting Theias elected King of AoM Heaven. Second Leadership By April 2011, it was pretty clear that the clan was going down the tubes, and hard. Years of neglect and not deleting Raider's posts had left the clan in a sorry state. Running on a bold and visionary two-point platform of leaving the forum once elected and deleting Raider's posts, dark horse candidate Lief soon surged into the lead, after being accidentally nominated by Darkflame. (This was the case even though Raider himself appeared to have receded into the cavernous depths of suburban New Jersey, leaving precious few Raider posts to be deleted.) After a hard-fought campaign, Lief prevailed in the third round of voting. His reign was marked by an immediate impeachment vote, a financial crisis, widespread disorder, violent anti-Raider's post protests, and Lief proclaiming himself Great Khan of the FPH Clan. He was re-elected after being impeached, only to be impeached again before being re-inaugurated. Then the glorious Purpleshirt revolution began and the rest is history and I'm bored and don't want to write anymore. : See also: 40,000 Post Reich Personal Life Accurate accounts of Lief's personal life, or indeed, his private persona, are increasingly difficult to gather. Throughout his reign, Lief himself has gradually removed all traces of humanity from his public statements, replacing them with carefully crafted, often grandious demagogy. This has only served to fuel the rumours amongst the templars that Lief is no longer the lovable Lief that the people had once known, but a monster and tyrant that is just waiting for there to be sufficient activity so that he may crack down on it. Indeed, some have taken to calling Lief's reign a Hollow Kingdom, pointing out eery similarities to late communist nations where the streets are empty, the people are starving, and only a bunch of eurofags maintain outward appearances of prosperity. Such apocryphal statements are rarely made in public, for fear of the manifold state departments that now rule the Clan's every move. References Category:FPH Templars Category:Dudes Category:Clan Leaders Category:Philosophers